300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
'Abilities' ---- Why is it just a punch? Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Saitama can't find a worthy opponent so only the strong enemy can make him serious. While performing basic attacks, enemies will have a chance to feel ridiculed and taunted by Saitama's unintentional ridicule behaviors (55%-5% chance, the chance is reduced by 1% for every 2 '''Serious' points). Saitama has a maximum of 200 Serious points. When Saitama's Serious points reach 0 while within Serious mode, he becomes carefree and enters the Carefree mode. When Saitama's Serious points reach the full amount while within Carefree mode, he becomes serious and enters the Serious mode. Every 4 Serious points increase all skill damage of Saitama by 1%. When out of combat while within Carefree mode, the Serious points will be gradually reduced by 1 every 0.5 seconds while restoring Saitama's Health by 2 per 1 reduced Serious point. When out of combat while within Serious mode, the Serious points will be gradually reduced by 2 every 0.5 seconds while restoring Saitama's Health by 2 per 1 reduced Serious point. *''Passive (Carefree) - ''While in Carefree mode, Saitama gains a defensive ability to resist all damage received from enemy heroes that are less than 25 + Level x 8 damage. Activating the active skill once (excluding Absolute Defense W) or getting hit by the same skill 3 times will instantly break the defensive ability. After the defensive ability is broken, Saitama's basic attacks increase 8 Serious points and 5% of the damage received is converted into Serious points. When the defensive ability is broken, The ability will be restored upon reaching 0 Serious points. *''Passive (Serious) - ''While in Serious mode, Saitama replaces the basic skills of Carefree mode with the basic skills of Serious mode. ---- Normal Punch Q Restore: 30 Serious Points '''Cooldown: '''6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *''Available only while in Carefree Mode'' *''Active - ''Saitama throws a normal punch to the designated enemy, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + AD physical damage and reducing target's Movement Speed by 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% for 3 seconds. Consecutive Normal Punches Q Cost: 40 Serious Points '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in Serious Mode'' *''Active - ''Saitama unleashes a barrage of 10 consecutive normal punches to the designated area, each hit deals 10/15/20/25/30 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and every 5 hits on the same target deals 40/60/80/100/120 + AD bonus physical damage. While unleashing a barrage of normal punches, moving or taking any other actions will instantly end the punching effect. ---- Absolute Defense W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Available only while in Carefree Mode' *Active - ''Saitama enters the Defensive state, nullifying all damage received (unlimited) and becoming immune to crowd controls for 2 seconds. Within Defensive state, the Serious points Saitama receives from taking damage is doubled from 5% to 10% of the damage received. At the end of the Defensive state, Saitama restores 20 Serious points. Absolute Counter W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Available only while in Serious Mode' *Active - ''Saitama enters the Counterattack state, nullifying all damage received (up to 800/1000/1200/1400/1600 damage) for 2 seconds. Within Counterattack state, the Serious points Saitama receives from taking damage is doubled from 5% to 10% of the damage received. After the end of the Counterattack state, 20% of the damage received during the duration + AD will be converted to physical damage that rebounds to all nearby enemies once. ---- Assault Punch E Restore: 40 Serious Points '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Available only while in Carefree Mode'' *''Active - ''After storing power in his punch, Saitama launches an assault to the designated direction. After the assault hits on the first enemy hero, Saitama will stop in place and deal 80/115/150/185/220 + AD physical damage to the target hit. The assault deals half of the skill damage to non-hero units on the assault path. After the assault, Saitama gains 20%/30%/40%/50%/60% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds. Soaring Punch E Cost: 40 Serious Points '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in Serious Mode'' *''Active - ''After storing power in his punch, Saitama launches an assault to the designated direction. After the assault hits on the first enemy hero, Saitama will stop in place to deal 90/130/170/210/250 + AD physical damage and knock the target up. The assault deals half of the skill damage to non-hero units on the assault path. After the assault, Saitama gains 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds. ---- Serious Punch R Cost: 100% Serious Points '''Cooldown: '''90 / 75 / 60 seconds *''Active - ''Saitama consumes all Serious points to launch his most powerful punch, dealing 240/360/480 + AD physical damage to the specified enemy unit, and dealing half of the skill damage to all enemies behind the target. While launching his most powerful punch, Saitama becomes immune to all crowd controls. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes